Unexpected
by ChillnYu29
Summary: Lelouch is Ashford's Hearthrob, in any angle and Place his always been Chased by Bunch of Girls and even GUY Fans. And another Girl enters Ashford, and Lelouch thought that She is like every girl in School (except for those Nerd ones).. CCxLelouch! enjoy ya reading :) - CANT ACCESS MY OTHER ACCOUNT. I'm dQueen'C :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There! This is My First Fict so I hope You'll like it.**

**I'm not really great in Doing or Writing Stories and I'm so worried about it.**

**anyway .. I'm still HOPING that you'll Enjoy reading this one! so ENJOOOOOOY :D**

**Chapter 1:**

"That's weird, there's a new student even though were in the middle of the semester." Student Council's President we're checking his grandfathers files. "I wonder who would it be.."

"Some rich brat who wants to enroll at Ashford." Lelouch commented, there were several same cases of it at Ashford, and the reasons of those girls are one. to join Lelouch's fans club. Thinking of it brings headache to him.

"Seems like, you're gonna have another girl on your club." Milly grinned widely, "i hope she's a nice girl with a very nice range, so I'll let her join the Student Council." Milly hoped, sitting at the front desk swinging her feet. "MILLYYYY!"

"neh neh.. Nevermind.- ohh.." Milly grinned wider this time. Seeing Milly like this brought goose bumps at Lelouch. Milly walked closer to Lelouch and each step she takes, there's every sweat that rolls. "She'll be in your class." she whispered. "EEEEEEEHH? yo-you mean-"

"She reminds me of Rica-"

"That girl who broke lelouch's window to trespass at his Dorm Room?" Rival said.

"How about sofia?"

"That girl who puts dozens of roses at Lelouch's Locker."

"That Carol?"

"Haha that one who shouts 'will you Marry me Lelouch' at the rooftop."

"Carla-"

"Her twin clara-"

"Fiona-"

"Donna-" and the student council's members joined. Who mentioned too many names of Lelouch's obsessed fans.

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Lelouch Screamed, "God.. Why are you keep reminding me of them?"

"you're no fun.." Milly pouted. But deep inside her she is super excited.

I wonder what that girl will do this time. And she grinned widely at her thought. Which freaks Lelouch out.

"neh neh.. let's move on.—she'll be nice Lelouch" She said, more like giving Lelouch hope.

"She's pretty." A voice spoke. Everyone looked at the Man who owned that voice. "I have a picture of her." It was Milly's grandfather. "wanna see?"

"yes!" Milly Rushed to the side of his grandfather and grab it.

"whooooah, She's beautiful." She complimented it. And from what they heard the other members (except Lelouch) rush's to her side. "yeah.."

"i think i love her.." one boy member said, "me too."

Curious Lelouch, he attempted to see also but from what he sees, all the student Council (except Shirley) gave him an Evil Grins. "this is no good.."

yeah.. no good Lelouch.

...

"You sure you got it pretty clear ?" it was Lelouch, Frustrated. only few members of the Student's Council were there and the others didnt attend in their Meeting. specially Milly.

thats weird, Milly never - his thought were cutted when his Phone Rang. "MILLY! WHERE ARE YOUU?! ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR OUR PRO-"

"somewhere, we're making a plan - i mean a project too."

"A plan ?" a plan? ..

"No! i said a Project." phew that was Close.

"What Project? i thought this Report Papers for Student's Opinion was our only project for this week?" i semll something wrong in here ..

"OH! i didnt told you about our new Proje-" "MILLY SHE'S HERE!" Milly was interrupted with a voice.

"SHE?! HEY MILLY! WHATS GOING ON? WHERE ARE YOU ?"

"Oh I'm so Sorry Lelouch, were kinda busy! I'll call you back, BYE!" saying the last sentence the Fastest way she could, then the Call ended.

now this makes me nervous.. "I really think that THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG IN HERE!" hearing those words of Lelouch's Loosing temper, the Remaining Members were Shutted, and avoided Lelouch like he's some kind of disease. Avoiding his Looks, his stares and Keeping theirselves busy, ignoring Lelouch's Words.

"I know some of you know where they are and what they're doing right now!" seing the Members reaction, Avoiding him now assures him that they really know the ANSWERS.

"Oh Come on.." Lelouch Groaned, now what?

"Uhm.. Lelouch-Senpai. i know where they are." it was Chloe, the youngest of them all.

"CHLOE !" all the other Members Exclaimed. "okay, tell me Chloe dear.." Lelouch was Hholding her Elbow to make Sure she wont let go or ran away.

"they went to the Airport." Airport? what will they do there? "to meet the New Girl."

tha- that Girl? Milly.. why? Lelouch started to walk, passing the Members with those Sad Faces they Made, saying 'sorry Lelouch..' he Dont Care.

Another NIGHTMARE. he thought. that Girl could be Worser than the Other Girls.. He's DOOMED.

**Hi there ! sorry for the Late update, I dont have any PC.. well my Big Bro has but I Can Barely use it because whenever he's arround, he wont let me Use it. and now that he have his Job already this would be easy xDD I Often Use via Mobile, but I couldn't Update it there. so maybe I can update this Fic after a week .. and THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. I hope you Like it :) **

**Post your reviews for Suggestions :)**

**thanks you and Enjoy your Reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS** **IS IT !**

**ENJOY YA READIIIING :3**

**Chapter II: ohHemGhee.**

"How can you be so .. so - ARRRGH!"

"Clam Down Lelouch, we just wanna meet her personally." pouting, cause of unfortune for not seeing the said 'Girl'.

"But I'm glad you didnt meet her." Smiling Widely with Relief. "and FYI Milly, you'll meet her personally soon."

"OF COURSE! SHE'LL BE JOINING THE STUDENT COUNSIL!"

"NO.. I WONT LET YOU!" Yelling back, He really cant Believe why MIlly is soooo OBSESSED and Excited Meeting the 'Girl'. Well he haven't seen it yet, even in the Picture ..

because some MEN were Fighting over it, and it made him LOL.

"why? i think she's a nice girl." Smiling to Him like there will be no trouble, but for him THERE WILL BE.

"how can you say it? You didnt even Met her yet. and Milly, please.. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SAID THAT, LIKE 'I THINK SHE's A NICE GIRL' but no she's not!"

ohh he's Angry, Milly thought. "But I really think she's different." then Smiling Sarcastically at him.

"WHATEVER."

"HEY GUYS !" both of them turned their heads and saw a Blue Haired Guy approaching them.

"what?"

"heard about the News.." Of Course they didnt.

"Okay I'll tell you. I heard that the NEW GIRL named uhhhm.. kinda weird."C.C." will be ARRIVING AT MONDAY ! too early than the Said Date right?"

"THATS GREAT!"

"NO ITS NOT!"

"SUCH A GREAT NEWS!"

"ITS RUMORS NOT NEWS MILLY."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP, LELOUCH. JUST GET OVER IT."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT, YOU'RE NOT ME AND YOU DIDN'T-"

"whats going on?" as they faced the Owner of the Voice, they saw a cute little girl holding a Fluffy Teddy Bear.

"Zoey! - wait! why are you here? aren't you supposed to be at America?" it was Milly, cupping the little girls face, making bubble cheek.

"uuuh.. i guess so. daddy was the one who brought me here." saying it between her own cheeks.

Milly was Sqeezing it, and now she looks like a Gold Fish. poor little girl xDD

"LELOUCH!" Lelouch was walking in the Corridors when he heard his name. "oh Suzaku."

"have you heard about the news?" he nodded.

"so, how is it? i know yohr worried about it. todays Friday Remember? 3 days from no-" Lelouch Immediately got his mouth Shutted.

"SHHHHH! SUZAKU!- it makes me sick. I'm thinking about a solution for it."

"ooohh.." he took Lelouch's hand off his mouth "then, Goodluck." and he smiled before walking away.

"and i have nothing in mind right now. *sigh*"

he started walking away, suddenly ..

"LELOUUUUUUUUUCH!"

'oh no, FanGirls .. RUUUUUUN.'

A/N: so hows that, hahaha i really dont think this Chappie is Good. well, I got too many things in mind but Whatever, better take this as my Responsibility :DD and thank you for those people who's reading and Demanding for another Chapter. xDD i really had fun reading those stuffs xD

"please update soon, haha joke, UPDATE NOW!" a random Reader.

**THANKS MUCH. and Your Reviews made me want to make another CHapters, so i really made a lot of Chapter for you all :DD**

**next Chaters will be Updated this Following days :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**TODAYS THE DAY !**

**this pic isnt that GOOD enough but please, i suggest for SUGGESTIONS and REVIEWS :)**

**and please tell me how is it (i wanna be INSPIRED. :D)**

**HERE IS IT 3 ..**

Todays the day, MONDAY.

And the whole weekend, Lelouch wasthinking about strategies or plans to escape from the Possible Nightmare he might get.

He thought of things that might be use in him, like he'll be Kidnapped, Raped or might put him in a huge cage. (Which is weirdly IMPUSIBRU.)

●﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏●

"She might be Joining our Club."

"Duuuh, of course?! The usual reason why some Girls transfers at Ashford."

"I heard she's pretty."

*Sigh* "yes she is." Shirley. OF COURSE! she saw the Picture of her back at the Students Counsil.

"Poor Lulu.- wonder where he is." She added, while looking for our dear Prince Charming at their Class Room.

"Yo Shirley!"

"Rivalz, have you seen Lulu somewhere?"

"Nah.. maybe he's preparing something, you know." He answered.

"Goodmorning Shirley." Nina."looking for Lelouch again?"

Shirley blushed, "haha again? I'm just worried thats why."

"Even if theres no 'new Girl' your still looking for him everyday."

*Blushed* "w-what are you saying? Haha"

"I know you have a secret crush on him."

"No, He's my friend."

"I know you do."

"I dont."

"Just say it."

"NO!"

"GIRLS, GIRLS STOP! whats the big deal?!"

The Girls were Shutted. Well Nina knows Shirley has a great Crush on Lelouch, BECAUSE SHE'S FREAKIN OBVIOUS.

Blushing while Lelouch is with her, talking to her makes her faint. How can a girl didn't notice that? Well every girl knows when other girls have a crush. *Winks*

Lelouch entered the Room and sitted at his respective seat.

"How was it?" Suzaku.

"Well.. i have thought of different solutions for the possible things that might happen."

"Great. - now for the new girl. Have you seen her picture?"

"Nope. What does she look li-"

"Goodmorning Class."

"GOODMORNING SENSEI." All of them.

"Well i know that all of you knows that your having a new Classmate, Everyone. right?"

Then all of them nodded, "And dont worry Lelouch, she'll be nice."

Yes, their Teacher knows all of the incidents Lelouch experienced.

"Ms. Ciel."

Calling the new student. A girl with Lime Green hair entered the Room, with her Hair cascading in the Air, cause of the open Window. Her eyes were covered with a Shadow of Her Bangs, but what really stunned them is..

Her Glowing Golden Orbs.

"She looks like a Wild Cat with those." someone spoke.

Before everyone knew, she was standing infront of them and Introducing herself, after their Sensei asked her to do.

"my name Cera Ciel, preferred to be called C.C, loves Pizza, and Cheese-kun Plushie collector. Thank you."

She's DONE.

But all of them were still stunned.

"Close your mouth your disgusting." A random girl spoke, after seeing her Boy Seatmate Jawdropped and Saliva coming out from his mouth (GROOOOOOOOSS..)

"You may take your seat near to the 2nd Window Ms. Ciel, at Mr. Lamperouge front." And she did what their Teacher said so.

"Welcome to Ashford and have fun Ms. Ciel." C.C. Nodded.

She's still stunning even though her expression didnt changed. POKERFACE.

Who cares ? She's still DAMN PRETTY with it. :D

"Yo Lelouch, she didnt look at you even once. She haven't noticed you yet." Rivalz.

Lelouch was Staring to our C.C's Back. 'She didn't noticed me, this might be her stategy.' He thought.

But after Subjects, even Lunchtime where C.C, (our new girl) were with girls who introduced themselves to her where she braced as her new friends. (Not to mention she haven't smiled yet from the very Start.)

SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT LELOUCH!

Lelouch was used in girls Chasing him day after day, even new girls gives motives on him. But look at. this pretty girl infront of him?! NOTHING.

Their Teacher just Left when he decided to ask her, or make the first move. (To figure out if she's the same girl or different from them.)

He stood Up and stood at C.C's side. "Excuse me."

C.C turned her head, from hee Yellow Orange Cheese-kun Phone. "Hm?"

"*Coughs* welcome to AshfordI'm Lelouch." Introducing himself. 'Just show yourself.' He thought of.

She stared at him from Head to Toe back to head, and wanna know what he only got?

A SMIRK.

"thanks."

"WHAT DID SHE DO?" A Random Man spoked.

"You saw it, she just Smirked at him. Genius."

"You dont know who i am?" Lelouch.

"NO." And turned her head back to her Phone.

**A/N: waaaaa. This isn't good. The original Docu is missing, and this is what i only thought of.**

**GOMENASAI.. **

**I'll make it up to you all :(**

**Anyway, the other chapters were done, and the only thing i should do next is to Sync them from Phone to Web.**

**Thanks for reading even though its no good at all T.T forgive me. I'm so tired and Exausted searching for my Docus and then after getting tired i decided to make a new. -.-**

**AND SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

**I'm not really great in English :P **

**But learning for Deep Vocabularies, as you can see my chose of words are too Shallow, or Simple. :)**

**Thanks for Understanding.**

**And i really had fun on reading your Comments. :) leave your Comments, it Inspires me to make alot more chapters :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I cant open My other Account, this is dQueen'C :(**

**damn.. i cant open the other Chapters tsk.**

**but whatever, have another one !**

**ENJOOOOY. :DD**

**Cera's POV.**

this is such a waste, what was he thinking ?

other Parents would be so thankful to have a daughter like me, but look at Dad! UNBELIEVABLE !

"Cera.." I was currently Watching myself infront in the mirror with this New Uniform I'll be Using for the Next Semester. *sigh* so i faced the owner of that voice, and i knew who it was, "Nanny.."

"I'll be missing you Darling." yeah, they're making me a little Girl in here, treating me like a baby.

"Nanny, I'll be back after 5 months. and you can come with me if you want to." i said, as emotionless as always.

"even if i want to, your dad wont let me." uh yeah .. about daddy.

FLASHBACK.

"Cera." it was dad, we were eating dinner that time.

"yep?" i answered while chewing, when suddenly he opened a topic that will make me angry, for the hundred times!

"Do you have a boyfriend already." i choked, teary eyed seeking for water, "WHAAAAAT?" I yelled, Shocked at what he said.

"you heard me Clear Darling." ofcouse i did.

but how can he put that topic up. Im just 17 years old. and wanna know whats worse, he told me before that I SHOULD GET MARRIED EARLY.

How can he say that? can he just be thankful that her daughter isn't like most of teenage girls in this Generation? too MODERN. LIBERATED. WILD.

WHATEVER.

"daddy, I told you before right? Having a boyfriend is not whatvibwanted for now, and infact i never thought of it yet." *sigh* "i dont really get you daddy, can you just be thankful that I'm not ONE OF THEM?" yeah, and saying the last Three words LOUD and CLEAR.

and so i saw my dad sighed. "is there something wrong? why are you so OBSESSED in me, having a Boyfriend?" and he sighed again.

we talked about it many times before, i really dont get it. pshh..

"I'm still young dad, and infact- well uhh .. I'll be having a boyfriend after i graduate, it would be better that way" i smiled. "and you're still yound daddy, i know you'll see me walking on an Isle. if thats what you want." my dad smiled.

"I hope so dear, we can never tell how time flies."

end of flashback.

and so thats the reason why daddy wanted me to be EXILED to a FAR FROM HOME country, in BRITANNIA.

but what really bothers me is what he said, 'we can never telll how time flies' ? does he have any Illness ? i freezed. maybe he does ..

or NOT, as i can see .. his Healthy, like what he used to be.

anyway.. I am Currently Studying at a ALL GIRLS SCHOOL, thats why I'm not interested in boys. well there are also Mixed Schools at Italy but Daddy wants me to send there. and i think thats the best way for me to be FREE..

FROM DADDY.

**A/N: for those who haven't noticed everytime i Update, i release a chapter in half. then the next time the other half.**

**that would be easier for me to refresh my mind :D**

**and here's what really HAPPEND. **

**our Loving C.C got sent to Brittain just because of her FATHER :D**

**anw.. **

**Reviews are much appreciated **

**thanks for reading this part and i hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi dear readers! Yeah i know i promised that I'll publish atleast 5 Chapters but theres a incy wincy problem..**

**My brothers Computer got Reformated, how could that be possible O.o well .. better start typing it all from the very start -.-**

**So here it is .. :D**

**CHAPTER 4: who would ever thought?**

Its veen a busy day at school, and he haven't believe what just happened .

FLASHBACK.

'SHEEE! SHE JUST SMIRKED!'

Everyone in the Room was Silent, they cant believe it! Cera just smirked at him!

'HOW DARE YOU TURNED YOUR HEAD ON ME!'

Of course! He's used in having a Fan Problem with Girls, they usually chase him or plan a really evil thing on him.

Even NERDS, everyone knows even nerds have a crush on him, and please mention the GUY FANS. Or i rather say GAY FANS.

"YOU!"

Our Loving CC immidiately turned her head back to where Lelouch was, "you dont know who i am?"

CC was Confused, just stared at him from head to toe, back to head. "Should i really know who you are?" She deadpanned.

'Wha-'

"Is there any problem Mr. Lamperouge?"

"No-no sir."

"Then lets continue then.."

He really cant believe it ..

Well everyone does.

They were expecting the same old thing. A girl transfers at Ashford just for him, JUST FOR LELOUCH.

So this was a great SHOCK on them. Who would ever thought, Lelouch got Snobbed by a girl ?

He was Speechless, everyone in the Class does. and their Sensei was Greatful they were Quiet.

But they are not listening thou.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"I heard about what happened Lelouch" Suzaku.

"I wasn't able to attend class because of my mother, forcing me to meet her friend's daughter." He skratched his head, Suzaku wasnt the Chase by Fans type, he's pretty hot and Handsome but his Fans were just quiet and watch him how he play or do ATHLETIC ACTIVITIES. (which our Lelouch cannot relate. XD)

"And its UNBELIEVABLE."

"Where did you heard of it?"

"Milly, she's going insane absorbing it."

"Why should she? Its not her problem."

"Well, uuhh.."

Lelouch faced his bestfriend (we all know its Suzaku.) Giving him a Confused look.

"She was Planning something for it if the 'New Girl' if she would be like other girls. But dont you worry your SAFE now." Grinning wide at him. Stating the last sentence as fast as he could.

'Oh Milly, you'll never stop giving me HeadAches eh.' Was his first impression on what Suzaku told him.

Now back to the new girl thingy, "you know which Dorm building she'll be staying?"

"Why? Wanna Stalk her ee." Grinning Widely at him, while Poking Lelouch's side.

"OF VOURSE NOT!- *clears thoat* just planning to prepare for what she might do, other girls prettend they dont know you." He explained.

"OOOOHH.." sounds convinced. "Well see you tomorrow then Lelouch."

"Tomorrow." He smiled then Suzaku walked away.

"wonder what she might do tomorrow." No one knows Lelouch, NO ONE KNOWS.

**A/N: i know its Short but thats the only thing i can remember. -.- but PROMISE I'll try to retype everything :)**

**Thanks for your support dear Readers :****

**So tell me how was it :D **

**REVIEWS or COMMENTS for SUGGESTIONS :)**

**it INSPIRES me to make more Chapters because of you Comments. THANKS. please leave more Comments :DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAAAAA. I REALLY CANT OPEN MY OTHER ACCOUNT :((**

**anyway, i Hope you'll like this Story -.-**

**here it is :))**

Its been days since the 'Incident' happend, and Lelouch is still bothered by it.

And he was MENTALY DISTURBED by HER. Sometimes he used to think that someone might trespass his dormroom so he bought a double lock for his Door and sometimes he feels like someone is Stalking him, but it was just all his Imagination.

"Mr. Lamperouge." He was back to reality from thinking too deep about our Loving CC, "Yes Ma'am?"

Ms. Villeta Nu, a gorgeously Hot P.E teacher, usually Chase Lelouch for Skipping her period.

BUT ITS A MIRACLE !

LELOUCH WORE HIS P.E. UNIFORM FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME !

Most of the time he gives too many excuses in Skipping her Period. Like, he's having a fever, theres an Emergency, or about the Students Counsil. But all were lies.

But look at him now, wearing his Blue Shorts, and White shirt with Blue Sleeves, is such a big Miracle! (He looks HOT.)

"Call Ms. Ciel, she took so long."

"Huh?! Me? Why me?"

"You were not paying attention so i called you, anyway Its ok if you dont want to, I'll just ask somebody el-"

"NO ITS OK! I go call her now." Then He ran off.

●﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏●

Girls Locker Room ~

*knock.* "You took so long so Ms. Nu asked me to call you." He said, with his shaking voice.

"cernyhefmer." he heard a mumble inside.

"WHAT?"

"COME IN! I'M HAVING A TROUBLE HERE." Loud and Clear, LOAD AND CLEAR.

"Ooh.." so he entered, and ..

And ..

And ..

And ..

She's ..

She's almost TOPLESS!

"What are you staring at?"

*Coughs* "nothing."

"Can you help me, as you can see I'm struggling in taking this Shirt off."

Mind to tell you, she was having a hard time on taking her Small sized P.E uniform (which Milly gave her) which is STUCKED, Above her Breast, Under her arm. (Can you Imagine it? Or maybe the CHEST will do.)

"I was having a hard time on Fitting it, then now. *sigh* it wont take off. It's too small."

"I see.." he prettended to be calm, (the Fact that he's really bothered by seeing her in this state.)

He saw C.C smirk before, but having her Expression now, Worried, and Troubled makes him wanna laugh. Most of the time she usually use the Usual pokerface she usually use. (Too many USUAL, AS USUAL. XD)

So he tried to help her to take it off.

And CC, she dont care if he sees her topless, the important thing now is he needs someone to help her to take that f&%*$/ shirt off.

He placed this hand on the Bottom of her Shirt (which she's holding and resting on her Breast.) And he tried to pull it up.

And the Shirt were pulled up, but the Sleeves, *sigh* were still stuck on it.

And to tell you the INTERESTING PART. CC's giving him a nice view, NICE VIEW.

He was looking on IT, on the MOUNTAIN RANGE.

"Ok then, can you give more force in it, you're too WEAK." She said inside her Shirt, "you hear me, Boya?" Nothing. She cant here anything, until..

*CLICK* *FLASH*

*CLICK* *FLASH*

*CLICK* *FLASH*

*CLICK* *FLASH*

"Pretty scene i got here, thanks Anya." Milly.

Lelouch was Surprised and Scared at the same time, he knows what was in the picture. And all he can say is ..

PREPARE FOR THE WITCH'S PUNISHMENT.

**A/N: i know its too Short, but how was it ? XDD**

**I got this scene first before everything when i dicided to wrote a fanfic, i found it FUN. XD**

**POOR LELOUCH, better prepare for our Loving Witch's Punishment xD**

**And sorry, i know its OOC. **

**GOMENE ~**

**And THANK YOU for the Comments, its really really helping me to Make more, KEEP ON LEAVING COMMENTS :DD iloveyou readers.**

**I'll make it longer next time :3**


End file.
